creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
There are more things
A punto de rendir el último examen en la Universidad de Texas, en Austin, supe que mi tío Edwin Arnett había muerto de un aneurisma, en el confín remoto del continente. Sentí lo que sentimos cuando alguien muere: la congoja, ya inútil, de que nada nos hubiera costado haber sido más buenos. El hombre olvida que es un muerto que conversa con muertos. La materia que yo cursaba era filosofía; recordé que mi tío, sin invocar un solo nombre propio, me había revelado sus hermosas perplejidades, allá en la casa colorada, cerca de Lomas. Una de las naranjas del postre fue su instrumento para iniciarme en el idealismo de Berkeley; el tablero de ajedrez le bastó para las paradojas eleáticas. Años después, me prestaría los tratados de Hinton, que quiere demostrar la realidad de una cuarta dimensión del espacio, que el lector puede intuir mediante complicados ejercicios con cubos de colores. No olvidaré los prismas y pirámides que erigimos en el piso del escritorio. Mi tío era ingeniero. Antes de jubilarse de su cargo en el ferrocarril decidió establecerse en Turdera, que le ofrecía las ventajas de una soledad casi agreste y de la cercanía de Buenos Aires. Nada más previsible que el arquitecto fuera su íntimo amigo Alexander Muir. Este hombre rígido profesaba la rígida doctrina de Knox; mi tío a la manera de casi todos los señores de su época, era librepensador, o mejor dicho, agnóstico, pero le interesaba la teología, como le interesaban los falaces cubos de Hinton o las bien concertadas pesadillas del joven Wells. Le gustaban los perros; tenía un gran ovejero al que le había puesto el apodo de Samuel Jonson en memoria de Lichfield, su lejano pueblo natal. La casa Colorada estaba en un alto, cercada hacia el poniente por terrenos anegadizos. Del otro lado de la verja, las araucarias no mitigaban su aire de pesadez. En lugar de azoteas había tejados de pizarras a dos aguas y una torra cuadrada con un reloj, que parecían oprimir las paredes y las parcas ventanas. De chico, yo aceptaba esas fealdades como se aceptan esas cosas incompatibles que solo por razón de coexistir llevan el nombre de Universo. Regresé a la patria en 1921. Para evitar litigios habían rematado la casa; la adquirió un forastero, Max Preetorius, que abono el doble de la suma ofrecida por el mejor postro. Firmada la escritura, llego al atardecer con dos asistentes y tiraron a un vaciadero, no lejos del camino de las Tropas, todos los muebles, todos los libros y todos los enseres de la casa. (Recordé con tristeza los diagramas de los volúmenes de Hinton y la gran esfera terráquea.) Al otro día, fue a conversar con Muir y le propuso ciertas refacciones, que este rechazó con indignación. Ulteriormente, una empresa de la capital se encargpó de la obra. Los carpinteros de la localidad se negaron a amueblar de nuevo la casa: un tal Mariano, de Glew, acepto al fin las condiciones que le impuso Preetorius. Durante una quincena, tuvo que trabajar de noche, a puertas cerradas. Fue asimismo de noche que se instalo en la Casa Colorada el nuevo habitante. Las ventanas ya no se abrieron, pero en la oscuridad se divisaban grietas de luz. El lechero dio una mañana con el ovejero muerto en la acera, decapitado y mutilado. En el invierno talaron las araucarias. Nadie volvió a ver a Preetorius, que, según parece, no tardó en dejar el país. Tales noticias, como es de suponer, me inquietaron. Sé que mi rasgo más notorio es la curiosidad que me condujo alguna vez a la unión con una mujer del todo ajena a mí, solo para saber quién era y cómo era, a practicar (sin resultado apreciable) el uso del láudano, a explorar los números transfinitos y a emprender la atroz aventura que voy a referir. Fatalmente decidí indagar el asunto. Mi primer trámite fue ver a Alexander Muir. Lo recordaba erguido y moreno, de una flacura que no excluía la fuerza; ahora lo habían encorvado los años y la renegrida barba era gris. Me recibió en su casa de Temperley, que previsiblemente se parecía a la de mi tío, ya que las dos correspondían a las sólidas normas del buen poeta y mal constructor William Morris. El diálogo fue parco; no en vano el símbolo de Escocia es el cardo. Intuí, no obstante, que el cargado té de Ceylan y la equitativa fuente de scones (que mi huésped partía y enmantecaba como si yo aún fuera un niño) eran, de hecho, un frugal festín calvinista, dedicado al sobrino de su amigo. Sus controversias teológicas con mi tío habían sido un largo ajedrez, que exigía de cada jugador la colaboración del contrario. Pasaba el tiempo y yo no me acercaba a mi tema. Hubo un silencio incómodo y Muir habló. -Muchacho (Young man) —dijo-, usted no se ha costeado hasta aquí para que hablemos de Edwin o de los Estados Unidos, país que poco me interesa. Lo que le quita el sueño es la venta de la Casa Colorada y ese curioso comprador. A mí, también. Francamente, la historia me desagrada, pero le diré lo que pueda. No será mucho. Al rato, prosiguió sin premura: -Antes que Edwin muriera, el intendente me citó en su despacho. Estaba con el cura párroco. Me propusieron que trazara los planos para una capilla católica. Remunerarían bien mi trabajo. Les conteste en el acto que no. Soy un servidor del Señor y no puedo cometer la abominación de erigir altares para ídolos. Aquí se detuvo. -¿Eso es todo? –me atreví a preguntar. -No. El judezno ese de Preetorius quería que yo destruyera mi obra y que en su lugar pergeñara una cosa monstruosa. La abominación tiene muchas formas. Pronunció estas palabras con gravedad y se puso de pie. Al doblar la esquina se me acercó Daniel Iberra. Nos conocíamos como la gente se conoce en los pueblos. Me propuso que volviéramos caminando. Nunca me interesaron los malevos y preví una sórdida retahíla de cuentos de almacén mas o menos apócrifos y brutales, pero me resigné y acepte. Era casi de noche. Al divisar la casa Colorada en el alto, Iberrra se desvió. Le pregunte por qué. Su respuesta no fue la que yo esperaba. -Soy el brazo derecho de don Felipe. Nadie me ha dicho flojo. Te acordarás de aquel mozo Urgoiti que se costeó a buscarme de Merlo y de cómo le fue. Mirá. Noches pasadas, yo venía de una farra. A unas cien varas de la quinta, vi algo. El tubiano se me espantó y si no me le afirmo y lo hago tomar por el callejón, tal vez no cuento el cuento. Lo que vi no era para menos. Muy enojado, agregó una mala palabra. Aquella noche no dormí. Hacia el alba soñé con un grabado a la manera de Piranesi, que no había visto nunca o que había visto y olvidado, y que representaba el laberinto. Era un anfiteatro de piedra, cercado de cipreses y más alto que las copas de los cipreses. No había ni puertas ni ventanas, pero sí una hilera infinita de hendijas verticales y angostas. Con un vidrio de aumento yo trataba de ver el minotauro. Al fin lo percibí. Era el monstruo de un monstruo; tenía menos de toro que de bisonte y, tendido en la tierra el cuerpo, parecía dormir y soñar. ¿Soñar con qué o con quién? Esa tarde pasé frente a la casa. El portón de la verja estaba cerrado y unos barrote retorcidos. Lo que antes fue jardín era maleza. A la derecha había una zanja de escasa hondura y los bordes estaban pisoteados. Una jugada me quedaba, que fui demorando durante días, no solo por sentirla del todo vana sino porque me arrastraría a la inevitable, a la ultima. Sin mayores esperanzas fui a Glew. Mariani, el carpintero, era un italiano obeso y rosado, ya entrado en años, de lo más vulgar y cordial. Me bastó verlo para descartar las estratagemas que había urdido la víspera. Le entregué mi tarjeta, que deletreó pomposamente en voz alta, con algún tropezón reverencial al llegar a doctor. Le dije que me interesaba el moblaje fabricado por él para la propiedad que fue de mi tío, en Turdera. El hombre habló y habló. No trataré de transcribir sus muchas y gesticuladas palabras, pero me declaro que su lema era satisfacer todas las exigencias del cliente, por estrafalarias que fueran, y que él había ejecutado su trabajo al pie de la letra. Tras de hurgar en varios cajones, me mostró unos papeles que no entendí, firmados por el elusivo Preetorius (sin duda me tomó por un abogado.) Al despedirnos, me confió que por todo el oro del mundo no volvería a poner los pies en Turdera y menos en la casa. Agrego que el cliente es sagrado, pero que en su humilde opinión, el señor Preetorius estaba loco. Luego se calló, arrepentido. Nada más pude sonsacarle. Yo había previsto ese fracaso, pero una cosa es prever algo y otra que ocurra. Repetidas veces me dije que no hay otro enigma que el tiempo, esa infinita urdimbre del ayer, del hoy, del porvenir, del siempre y del nunca. Esas profundas reflexiones resultaron inútiles; tras de consagrar la tarde al estudio de Schopenhauer o de Royce, yo rondaba, noche tras noche, por los caminos de tierra que cercan la casa Colorada. Algunas veces divise arriba una luz muy blanca; otras creí oír un gemido. Así hasta el 19 de enero. Fue uno de esos días de Buenos Aires en el que el hombre se siente no solo maltratado y ultrajado por el verano sino hasta envilecido. Serían las once de la noche cuando se desplomó la tormenta. Primero el viento sur y después el agua a raudales. Erré buscando un árbol. A la brusca luz de un relámpago me hallé a unos pasos de la verja. No sé si con temor o con esperanza probé el portón. Inesperadamente, cedió. Avancé empujado por la tormenta. El cielo y la tierra me conminaban. También la puerta de la casa estaba a medio abrir. Una racha de lluvia me azotó la cara y entre. Adentro habían levantado las baldosas y pisé pasto desgreñado. Un olor dulce y nauseabundo penetraba la casa. A izquierda o a derecha, no sé muy bien, tropecé con una rampa de piedra. Apresuradamente subí. Casi sin proponérmelo hice girar la llave de luz. El comedor y la biblioteca de mis recuerdos eran ahora, derribada la pared divisoria, una sola gran pieza desmantelada, con uno que otro mueble. No trataré de describirlos, porque no estoy seguro de haberlos visto, pese a la despiadada luz blanca. Me explicaré. Para ver una cosa hay que comprenderla. El sillón presupone el cuerpo humano, sus articulaciones y partes; las tijeras, el acto de cortar. ¿Qué decir de una lámpara o de un vehículo? El salvaje no puede percibir la Biblia del misionero; el pasajero no ve el mismo cordaje que los hombre de a bordo. Si viéramos realmente el universo, tal vez lo entenderíamos. Ninguna de las formas insensatas que esa noche me deparó correspondía a la figura humana o a un uso concebible. Sentí repulsión y terror. En uno de los ángulos descubrí una escalera vertical, que daba al otro piso. Entre los anchos tramos de hierro, que no pasarían de diez, había huecos irregulares. Esa escalera, que postulaba manos y pies, era comprensible y de algún modo me alivió. Apagué la luz y aguardé un tiempo en la oscuridad. No oí el menor sonido, pero la presencia de las cosas incomprensibles me perturbaba. Al fin me decidí. Ya arriba mi temerosa mano hizo girar por segunda vez la llave de la luz. La pesadilla que prefiguraba el piso inferior se agitaba y florecía en el último. Había muchos objetos o unos pocos objetos entretejidos, y una suerte de larga mesa operatoria, muy alta, en forma de U, con hoyos circulares en los extremos. Pensé que podía ser el lecho del habitante, cuya monstruosa anatomía se revelaba así, oblicuamente, como la de un animal o un dios, por su sombra. De alguna página de Lucano, leída hace años y olvidada, vino a mi boca la palabra anfisbena, que sugería, pero que no agotaba por cierto lo que verían luego mis ojos. Asimismo recuerdo una V de espejos que se perdía en la tiniebla superior. ¿Cómo sería el habitante? ¿Qué podía buscar en este plantea, no menos atroz para él que él para nosotros? ¿Desde qué secretas regiones de la astronomía o del tiempo, desde qué antiguo y ahora incalculable crepúsculo, habría alcanzado este arrabal sudamericano y esta precisa noche? Me sentí un intruso en el caos. Afuera había cesado la lluvia. Miré el reloj y vi con asombro que eran casi las dos, Dejé la luz prendida y acometí cautelosamente el descenso. Bajar por donde había subido no era imposible. Bajar antes de que el habitante volviera. Conjeturé que no había cerrado las dos puertas porque no sabía cómo hacerlo. Mis pies tocaban el penúltimo tramo de la escalera cuando sentí que algo ascendía por la rampa, opresivo y lento y plural. La curiosidad pudo más que el miedo y no cerré los ojos. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Sueños/Dormir